


You are the Only One I Want, The Only One I Crave

by ShadeSpeaks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Their relationship is overly dependent but not abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSpeaks/pseuds/ShadeSpeaks
Summary: The Shinguji siblings are alone in the world with only each other to depend on and only each other to love.This is an exploration into their relationship.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You are the Only One I Want, The Only One I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sprung from the fact that I don’t interpret the Shinguji sibling’s relationship the same way a lot of fans tend to. I don’t see Sister as someone who abused Korekiyo and manipulated him into a relationship with her. Instead, I see them as two misguided kids who truly didn’t have anyone else and who really love each other more than anything else in the world.

It was only ever her. 

He called her Sister but she was so much more. She was his everything. 

It was only ever the two of them between absent parents and nonexistent friends. He simply didn’t know anyone else in the same way and he didn’t want to. He understood people as the Ultimate Anthropologist, of course, all kinds of people but, always strictly in a detached, scientific way. He could recite cultural practices and the history behind them, tell any myth from any culture by memory, and identify an artifact’s purpose, place of origin, and name in a matter of minutes. Yet…he didn’t know anyone but Sister. Not truly. He had never shared secrets, been vulnerable with, had comfortable silent moments with, learned from, been accepted by, admired, or loved another soul in the way that he loved his Sister.

The two were inseparable from the moment they saw each other for the first time. Every second was spent within arm’s reach or at the very least earshot from each other. The first thing the other saw upon waking up was the other, then they would get ready for their joint day. Hair was brushed together, studying done together, meals were spent together, before sleep claimed them all over again with a thousand moments of shared affection in between. 

Then one day, everything changed and yet nothing changed at all. When Sister was given her diagnosis and told she would need to spend weeks, if not months, in the hospital and then likely keep returning again and again until her sickness finally claimed her life, they wept together for hours. A good brother would never leave her side and a good brother was the only thing Korekiyo ever wanted to be.

Their new routine consisted of them both waking up in a hospital room when her health declined then helping her out of bed if she had been able to come home or climbing into bed next to her with a book if she hadn’t. He did wish that he could stay as close to her as possible at all times, but a few of the nurses had already sent them questioning looks and he didn’t want to be the reason Sister had to go through any more than she already had to.

On one of his more difficult days (specifically a day he had to leave her in the hospital for a few hours) he worried that perhaps she chose him out of convenience and did not love him in the same way he loved her. He was quickly proven wrong. She protested enough that he was allowed to go with her to have her testing and imaging done against hospital rules, she encouraged him to follow his dream of being an anthropologist even more fiercely than before, and finally she broke down one day when her health was at its lowest point. Sister cried, something Korekiyo had only ever witnessed her doing a handful of times in their entire lives. She cried for hours, telling him how sorry she was, how she didn’t want to leave him, how she was fighting this illness as much she could but she was still afraid that she would die. She was not afraid of death itself, she told him but, of being forced to leave him behind. She thanked him for staying by her side all this time.

So back they slipped into their old routine like an oversized comforting sweater until she was cruelly ripped away from him against her will.

Korekiyo was there. He watched her, both of them teary-eyed and gasping for breath. She kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on his; he was the last thing she saw as her breathing stopped. 

It didn’t take long for her to come to him as a spirit. He had been utterly crushed the day she left. His body ached from ceaseless sobbing and he held onto her lifeless corpse. Korekiyo Shinguji had never felt so alone. But all of that was forgotten when he saw her again. Different, of course, transparent and wispy, like if he took his eyes off her for a second, she would be gone. 

She promised to never leave him again, to never let anything separate them ever again before she entered his body and they became one. Two souls in one body. Neither could imagine a greater joy than being physically inseparable. Korekiyo Shinguji had never been so happy.

Korekiyo didn’t know anyone else but Sister, and besides, he didn’t want to anyway. 

It was only ever her.


End file.
